Chaotic Wonderland
by Shinjitsu no Yume
Summary: When the Inuyasha group meet Kori and Katami all heck breaks loose. Especially when Sesshoumaru joins the chaos. How will it end?
1. Default Chapter

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Spirit of the Wind:** Hi! My name is…. well that doesn't really matter so…

**Kori: **It does matter!

**Spirit of the Wind: **Does not!

**Kori:** Does too!

**Spirit of the Wind: **Okay fine. I'll just steal your name then.

**Kori: **But you can't that's my name!

**Katami: **… -thinking this is really really weird-

**Spirit of the Wind: **Hi! My name is Kori. And welcome to my fanfiction called… uh… what is this thing called? -sweat drop-

**Kori: **grumbles I dunno… You're the author…

**Spirit of the Wind: **Thanks for your help… -stare- I now dub this fanfic WONDERLAND!

**Kori: **Uh isn't there something already called that? -sweat drop-

**Spirit of the Wind: -**evil glare- Fine CHAOTIC WONDERLAND! Happy?

**Kori: **Yeah sure.

**Katami: **… You okay now?

**Spirit of the Wind: **Yeah I'm fine! Call me Yumi.

**Kori: **Aha! You _do_ have a name!

**Spirit of the Wind: **Hush, you talk too much.

**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own anything but my computer and Kori, and Yumi. Katami is my friend's character.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two unknown figures wandered around the feudal era in search of… what are they in search of? We'll just have to see… So I can find my script… I mean… So I can um… uh… So I can make sure the figures don't slip and… uh...fall?_

Figure 1: Where is the freaking thing?!

Figure 2: Rocky! -pokes rock-

Figure 1: -sweat drop- Kori don't act so stupid…

Kori: I'm gonna name you… uh… what was my line?

Figure 1: -grabs rock-

Kori: Nooooo! Please Katami! Give me rocky back!

Katami: … -drops rock-

Kori: -picks up rock- Rocky! Speak to me Rocky!

Katami: … -sighs-

_A rustling in the bushes is heard and… five people emerge. Not just any five people though…_

Kori: INUYASHA!!!!!!! -drops rock on Katami's foot- -clings to Inuyasha-

Katami: -sighs- Kori…. -rock is dropped on foot- OW!!!!! -glare-

Inuyasha: What the-?!

Kagome: Sit boy!

Inuyasha: -gets sat- Grrrr!

Shippo: HI!

Sango and Miroku: Uh, hi…

_After an awkward 20 seconds of silence Kori and Katami starting towards the well._

Katami: AHA!

Kori: Uh… hasn't it been there since we got here? -sweat drop-

Katami: -evil glare- … -jumps into well-

Kori: KATAMI! Where'd you go? -leans over the well- 'Tami?

Kagome: -jumps in well-

Inuyasha: -jumps in after Kagome-

Sango: -jumps in after Inuyasha-

Miroku: -jumps in after Sango-

Shippo: Hey! Wait for me!! -falls into the well-

Kori: -leans over farther…-

Sesshoumaru: -jumps in- ((okay ooc but…))

Kori: -falls in from leaning too far-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spirit of the Wind: **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

**Kori:** So..!

**Katami:** So!…?

**Spirit of the Wind:** Sooooo first chappie done. REVIEWS!

**Kori: AH!**-hides-

**Katami:** …

**Spirit of the Wind:** Do it or I'll send Kori to stalk you!

**Kori:** -hiding-

**Spirit of the Wind:** I'll send Katami to stalk you!

**Katami:** No way… -evil glare-

**Spirit of the Wind:** I'll stalk you!

**Kori:** AHHHH! A stalker!

**Spirit of the Wind:** Review already! I mean…. Please? -puppy eyes-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. To the DDR Machines!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Spirit of the Wind: **Wow! Didn't you just LOVE my last chappie?????

**Kori:** -sighs- Yeah sure whatever…

**Katami:** … Weirdos.

**Spirit of the Wind:** Well **I **thought it **WAS** nice. I thought it was **AWESOMENESS**. And so did Nat-chan! So Ha!

**Kori:** Ha?

**Katami:** Ha…

**Spirit of the Wind:** Heh? ;;

**Katami: **… Freak.

**Spirit of the Wind:** Be nice remember what Spirit of the Banshee said.

**Kori:** What?

**Spirit of the Wind:** Nothing. You talk too much.

**Disclaimer**. I only own me, myself and I. Also Kori. Katami is my friend's…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now the Inuyasha clan has just fallen through to the present day Japan, Kagomi's real era. Oddly Sesshoumaru has followed them… what will happen?

Kori: Ow… Hey! Where'd everyone go? –cries- I'm always left behind!!!!

Katami: …C'mon Kori! Stop whining!

Kori: Okay! -follows Katami, but gets far ahead-

Everyone but Kagome, Kori and Katami: Where are we?…

Kori: -runs in circles- Lalalalalalalala

Katami: -sighs and shakes head-

Kagome: -smiles-

Inuyasha: …

Sango: …! -slaps Miroku-

Miroku: … -gets slapped-

Shippo: -running in circles with Kori-

Kori: -disappears into house-

Shippo: -follows Kori-

Katami: -runs after them-

Kagome: …?

Inuyasha: …

Sango: …

Miroku: …

Sesshoumaru: -following not far behind them-

Kori: I know!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know!!!!!!!!

Katami: Yes?…

Kori: We can go play DDR!!!! –smiles-

Shippo: What's D-D-R?

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: Great Idea!

Katami: Okay!…

Sango: Sure!

Miroku: What's DDR?

Kori: Uh…. It's… uh… It's a really… cool game… dancing game…

Kagome: You'll see!

Katami: Hey that was my line!

Inuyasha: Oh…kay…

So Inuyasha and friends come with Katami… and Kori… to Playdium to play DDR and DDR Extreme. When they get there they follow Kori and Katami to the DDR machines… Not like they have much of a choice…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spirit of the Wind:** WOW! I love cliffies!!!

**Kori:** Cliff? Where?!

**Katami:** -sigh-

**Spirit of the Wind:** Don't worry Kori there's no cliff.

**Kori:** Oh. Okay. –relaxes-

**Spirit of the Wind:** Now. Review!!!! Please? I'll uh… give you uh… a… cookie! Yes review and you can have a cookie!

**Kori:** Oooooo! Can I have one?

**Spirit of the Wind:** No of course not! They're for me reviewers! –shakes head-

**Kori:** Awww… Put I want one!

**Spirit of the Wind:** Fine. –gives Kori cookie- Please review now!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Flash Back Time!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spirit of the Wind: **Wow!!! TWO reviews!!! Omg! 2 reviews!!!!

**Kori: **Is that a good thing?

**Katami: **Oh geez… She's had too many cookies…

**Spirit of the Wind:** It was only because I had no choice! Not enough people reviewed so I was left with 99,999 cookies…

**Kori:** No… 99, 998 cookies.

**Katami: **No 99,997 cookies.

**Spirit of the Wind:** You're both wrong! I was left with lots of cookies!

**Kori: **What chaos will you unleash upon my poor soul this chappie?

**Katami:** When'd you become so… sophisticated Kori?

**Spirit of the Wind:** Don't be mean to your sister Katami:

**Katami:** Why?

**Spirit of the Wind:** We'll settle this later…

**_Disclaimer: _**I only own Kori, and myself. Katami is my friend's. And of course Inuyasha belongs to their creator… Whom due to lack of memory I can't remember.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So Inuyasha and friends come with Katami… and Kori… to Playdium to play DDR and DDR Extreme. When they get there they follow Kori and Katami to the DDR machines… Not like they have much of a choice…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Our young demonic friends lead the Inuyasha group to the DDR machines. Out of curiosity Sango asked Kori how she got seasons passes…_

Kori: Lalalalalala… So far…

Sango: How'd you get passes so you can come here all the time?

Kori: Well… you see…

Flashback 

Kori: Seasons passes for the next hundred years please.

Cashier: That'll be 1 billion dollars.

Kori: O.o

Cashier: I knew you didn't have that sort of money. So run along. People don't live that long anyway.

Kori: KATAMI!

Katami: Yes?

Kori: He won't give me season passes for the next hundred years!

Katami: -eyes flare- Give my sister her passes.

Cashier: -scared- Alright fine. But she has to pay me for it.

Katami: -eyes flaring- No she doesn't.

Cashier: -scareder- ((is that a word?)) Fine fine.

Other cashiers: Hey! She can't have that many passes!

Katami: Wanna bet?

Other cashiers: It's not legal.

Katami: -flaming- You sure?

Other cashiers: Hand over the passes-

Katami: -And no one gets hurt? Ha. -creams cashiers except the first one using fire- Ha.

Kori: Ooooo.

Katami: Don't touch Kori, their stupidity is contagious. Not that you haven't been already infected. –sigh-

Kori: Okay. –takes passes and skips off-

End Flashback 

Sango: Wow, for once I envy you.

Kori: Why?

Sango: Cause you have Katami as a sister.

Katami: I envy you Sango.

Sango: Why?

Katami: Cause you don't have Kori as a sister.

Sango: I envy you Katami.

Katami: Why?

Sango: Cause even Miroku is so afraid of you that he's afraid to grope you!

Katami: …

_As Sesshoumaru slinks closer the six-some get closer to their destination. Will he disrupt their plans? Will he –gasp- dance with them? Will he –gasp- ruin the DDR machines?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Spirit of the Wind: **Yay! Gotta love those cliffies!

**Kori: **Cliff? Where?!

**Katami: **You're really bugging me. What did Spirit of the Banshee say? Huh?

**Spirit of the Wind: **She said that if you did anything badshe would throw appliances at you.

**Kori: **Oooo Can I do it?

**Spirit of the Wind and Katami:** NO!

**Spirit of the Wind:** So I control you Katami! I! Mwahahahahahaha! Even as you speak I am the puppeteer here!

**Katami:** Oh… Joy… I'm so… scared…

**Kori:** -hides-

**Spirit of the Wind:** Soooooo review review review! I still gots 88,888 cookies left! And I had 99,998. So you do the math!


End file.
